


Карта

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Он зажигал в Азирафаэле звезды —  и кто знает, было ли дано это умение Богом или Сатаной, но горели они ярче, чем те, что были там, высоко над их головами.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Карта

Азирафаэлю сейчас, в общем-то, все равно — для него молочно-белый, тусклый свет старой лампы под потолком сейчас ярче всех звезд, что он когда-либо видел. Он думал, что такое бывает только в книгах, что это — преувеличение, выкрученное до гротеска, но нет. Но вот. Старая лампа светит так ярко, что кажется, будто вот-вот ослепит, Кроули у него на плече тяжелый, сонный и пахнет теплом, и Азирафаэль, конечно, родом из Рая, вот только до этого момента он, собственно говоря, даже не догадывался, что такое счастье.

Но он все равно спрашивает.

— Кроули? — тихо-тихо. Хочется и не хочется разбудить. 

Тот длинно, шипяще выдыхает в полусне. Готовый слушать, как и всегда. Азирафаэль пробует снова:

— Почему Альфа Центавра? Почему ты хотел бежать именно туда?

Кроули улыбается, не открывая глаз. Наощупь находит руку Азирафаэля, сплетает их пальцы, подносит к губам. На нижней все еще темнеет след — Азирафаэль, кончая, впился в нее зубами, прокусил почти насквозь, и извинялся потом, и вылизывал снова и снова, и Кроули не дал ее залечить, конечно же, не дал. Только усмехнулся криво, поймал губами его язык, затянул в рот, поцеловал долго и сладко, поглаживая ладонями влажную от пота поясницу, заставляя забыть о привкусе крови во рту, заставляя забыть обо всем.

— Потому что, — шепчет он, — я хотел, чтобы мы выжили, ангел. Чтобы Мы оба были живы. Это единственное, чего я когда-либо хотел.

Он, наверное, лукавит. Потому что помимо этого он хотел самого Азирафаэля — хотел вот так же, как час назад, втрахивать его в матрас до тех пор, пока Азирафаэль от крика не сорвет голос, хотел вместе с ним завтракать, забираясь ему на колени, хотел держать его за руку в театрах и ресторанах, хотел звать своим ангелом десятки раз в день, хотел...

Лежать вот так. С не до конца высохшей спермой на телах, с ноющей прокушенной губой, с подбородком Азирафаэля, упирающемся ему в затылок. С мягкими губами на виске. С «только твой», выстраданном, долгожданном, залечившим все годы боли, одиночества и ревности — для них обоих.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Азирафаэль. — Знаю, мой хороший, — и да, Кроули шипит, возмущаясь, и трется носом о живот Азирафаэля, и да, им обоим это нравится. — Но почему именно туда?

— Я создал ее, — пожимает плечом Кроули. Приоткрывает желтый глаз, такой яркий в полутьме, что Азирафаэль на мгновение замирает, завороженный. — Я знал, что там безопасно. Там отличная погода. Прекрасные виды. Тебе бы напомнило об Эдеме.

Азирафаэль помнит о нем. Каждый день помнит, на самом деле, хотя картинка уже давно стерлась, осталось лишь ощущение тепла на коже. 

— Я бы посмотрел, — шепчет он, и не может сдержаться, гладит кончиками пальцев припухшие губы Кроули, нажимает на нижнюю, скользит подушечкой по кромке зубов. — Я никогда не видел твоих звезд, Кроули. Ты никогда...

Он осекается. Он едва знает о том, что Кроули создавал тогда, до Падения, он едва знает, каким ангелом тот был, никогда не смел спрашивать, да и сейчас боится, словно от одного вопроса Кроули может отшатнуться, как от удара, снова закрыться кривой, совсем не идущей ему улыбкой.

Азирафаэль знает, что ранил его годами, он помнит каждый раз, и еще шести тысяч лет не хватит, чтобы их забыть.

— Из Англии их не видно, — бормочет Кроули, снова целует его пальцы, едва ощутимо гладит кожу языком. — Альфа Центавру видно только из Южного Полушария, ангел. Давай сгоняем в Рио? Я покажу тебе звезды, ты мне — где готовят лучшую тапиоку.

И он ведь ее даже не попробует. Азирафаэль смеется, внезапно понимая, что может согласится. Он может просто сказать да. На все предложения Кроули, на все его намеки, на все его улыбки. Теперь — можно.

— Поехали, — кивает он. — Я отказался лететь с тобой в космос, дорогой мой, но я так хочу увидеть... — он кашляет. — Я знаю, что они прекрасны. Твое творение.

— Брось, — Кроули приподнимается на локте, — я больше помогал, чем строил. Ну знаешь. Туманность тут, черная дыра там. Ничего особенного.

Азирафаэль, конечно, ему не верит.

— Прекрасен, — повторяет он. — Твой кентавр. Даже не спорь. Почему ты так его назвал?

— Это не я, — машет рукой Кроули. — Это все люди. Греческие легенды тогда были в моде. Погибший кентавр, дарованная ему вечность. Люди поэтичны, тебе ли не знать.

— Да. Даже в скоплении звезд они способны видеть что-то свое, — Кроули невольно улыбается. — Я бы не сказал, что созвездие так уж похоже на кентавра. Больше на парочку треугольников.

Он вдруг встает на колени — резким, рваным движением, сбрасывает с себя простыню, открывая взгляду Азирафаэля россыпь засосов на груди — еще одна звездная карта, лично их карта. Их Вселенная. Растрепанный, красивый, яркий до боли в глазах — у Азирафаэля пересыхает в горле. Он слепо тянется к нему, Кроули ловит движение на середине, смотрит на Азирафаэля пристальным, неморгающим взглядом.

— Это, — шепчет он, и, не глядя, проводит подушечкой пальца по запястью Азирафаэля, заставляя того невольно ахнуть, — Альфа Центавра. От нее вбок — Бета. Почти рядом. Чувствуешь?

Он словно пытается что-то показать, но от его прикосновения по нервным окончаниям Азирафаэля словно пробегает пламя. Дрожь, быть может, и получилось бы сдержать, но Азирафаэль не хочет, совсем не хочет.

— Да, — шепчет он пересохшими губами. Тянется ближе, подставляется под горячие широкие ладони, почти всхлипывает, но успевает сдержаться. — Расскажи еще, Кроули. Покажи мне.

— Сейчас, — улыбается Кроули. — А вот это — самая горячая звезда, знаешь?..

Он целует ключицу горячо и крепко, почти оставляя засос, но лишь почти, словно не решаясь нарушить белоснежную гладкость тела. Дует на влажную кожу, и Азирафаэль ждет, когда побегут мурашки, но ему почему-то жарко, так жарко, что он едва слышно стонет. Кроули, конечно, слышит. И конечно, улыбается.

— Ангел, — шепчет он. — Смотри внимательнее. Я показываю тебе звезды, ты смотришь?

Азирафаэль смотрит. Всем телом, всей кожей, всей той тысячей глаз, что спрятаны в глубине его божественной сущности. Кроули так часто и так много тянулся к нему, не всегда осознанно, но всегда искренне, и Азирафаэль никогда не мог ответить ему взаимностью, как бы сильно не хотел, но теперь он может, и теперь он смотрит.

Интересно, — думает он, — сколько еще у Кроули нерассказанных историй? Азирафаэль никогда не знал, что именно Кроули ощущал во время Падения, не знал, что на самом деле происходило с Кроули в Аду, не знал, были ли люди, к которым Кроули успел привязаться, провожал ли он их в последний путь?.. Помнил ли Кроули, как создавать туманности, или это умение забрали у него вместе с благодатью?

А что он сам, Азирафаэль, говорил о себе? Они проводили за беседами бесчисленные часы, они, казалось, обсудили все темы на свете, но всегда с опаской, всегда с осторожностью. Я веками искал тебя в толпе, — из раза в раз хотел сказать ему Азирафаэль, — и веками это снова и снова был не ты. Я не ждал тебя, я не должен был хотеть, но как же много, Господи Боже, похожих тонких силуэтов видится на людных улицах после наступления темноты, клянусь тебе. Так много, что я иногда думал, будто понимаю, что значит — быть проклятым. 

Он, впрочем, не жалеет. Никогда не жалел, даже в те моменты, когда прикоснуться к Кроули хотелось так сильно, что он почти чувствовал, как от жажды темнеют кончики его крыльев.

Кроули трется носом о кожу, лижет спину, урчит и снова лижет. Азирафаэлю кажется, будто он падает, он сжимает кулаки и тянется за прикосновением. Тепло от едва заметно раздвоенного кончика языка расходится по телу волнами, словно после удара плеткой. 

Еще один поцелуй.

— А это — Бета Центавра, — шепчет Кроули во влажную кожу. — Она не такая яркая, как Альфа. Ее создавал не я.

— Тщеславный демон, — бормочет Азирафаэль, прикусывая губу.

Он хочет больше. И знать больше. Он любит истории больше, чем что-либо из всех изобретений человечества, а истории, где Кроули главный герой, он, кажется, готов слушать вечно, заучить их наизусть, носить в себе веками, пока время не потеряет смысл.

Кроули разводит руками его бедра, так широко, как только может, и Азирафаэль, быть может, и хотел бы смутиться, но он уже растянут, растрахан, раскрыт, и он больше ничего не хочет прятать от Кроули, и все, что ему нужно — отдавать, поэтому он поддается, невольно улыбаясь. Кроули ловит его улыбку, улыбается в ответ, склоняется между раздвинутых ног.

— Это не лучшее созвездие во Вселенной, — признает он, кружа языком у основания члена. — Но я создавал его с любовью, ангел. Я тогда был полон лишь любви — никаких, знаешь, вопросов, никаких плохих компаний...

Член Азирафаэля мгновенно реагирует на прикосновение, дергается, размазывая капли смазки по животу. Кроули мгновенно слизывает их, урча от удовольствия.

— Все, — шепчет он, — имеет вкус пепла. Кроме тебя.

Азирафаэль тянется, обхватывает рукой его затылок, придвигает голову ближе. Еще не приказывает, нет, но уже требует. Он хочет свое, помоги ему Господь, и он это получит. Он ждал веками, он думал, что умеет ждать, но тогда он не знал, как ощущается рот Кроули на его теле, на его члене, он ничего не знал, поэтому и мог заставить себя отказываться.

Больше не может.

Кроули медленно, лениво, будто назло, сдвигает самыми кончиками пальцев крайнюю плоть, бархатно и влажно лижет открывшуюся, чувствительную головку, причмокивает губами, словно делая глоток любимого вина.

— Альфа Центавра, — продолжает он, и его глаза горят ярче, чем звезды, — не такая, как Земля. Там нет людей, ангел, а поэтому она показалась бы тебе пустой. Никаких книжных магазинов, никаких вкусов, никаких запахов. Ничего из того, что ты так любишь.

— Неправда, — шепчет Азирафаэль, чувствуя, как губы Кроули проходятся по всей длине члена, опускаются все ниже, подбородок уже прижимается к яйцам, и Кроули трется об них, и улыбается, слушая его, и Азирафаэль чувствует его улыбку. И вот теперь по телу бегут мурашки. — Там был бы ты.

— Этого, — качает головой Кроули, — было бы мало. Но я бы постарался, ангел. 

И он старается. Ох. Азирафаэль вскрикивает, прогибаясь, когда Кроули, спустившись ниже, мягко проводит языком по краям его опухшей дырки — Азирафаэль не может вспомнить, сколько раз подряд Кроули взял его, но чувствует, как саднит кожа. Кроули не давит, только нежно-нежно лижет, едва намекая на проникновение. Его язык, горячий и удивительно мокрый, удивительно сильный, удивительно умелый, Азирафаэль знает, что может кончить только от этого языка — и знает, что кончит, если Кроули того захочет, и Кроули это тоже знает. Но не входит в него, только ласкает языком, зализывает растянутое, уставшее, полное его же спермы отверстие и стонет так тихо, что Азирафаэль едва слышит, скорее ощущает, как легко вибрирует плотно прижатый к нему язык.

— Бери, — шепчет он, — бери же, Кроули.

Он может, наверное, подождать еще минуту. Быть может, дольше. Но не хочет, совсем не хочет. Его член, заботливо вылизанный начисто, снова блестит от смазки, но Кроули словно специально не обращает на него внимания. Он входит глубже, вылизывает чуть настойчивее, и Азирафаэль чувствует, что Кроули тоже не может, тоже едва терпит.

Азирафаэль достаточно ублюдок, чтобы торопить его, и знает, что имеет на это право, и знает, что ему можно, и скулит, насаживаясь на язык сильнее, заставляя Кроули погружаться все глубже и глубже. Тот слушается так легко, так плавно — Азирафаэль никогда не думал, что Кроули может быть таким послушным, — посасывает края дырки, толкается языком, шипит от удовольствия и начинает трахать — пока еще нежно, но уже ритмично. У него поистине волшебный язык, и привыкнуть к этому невозможно, непостижимо, вечности не хватит.

— Вкусный, — шепчет Кроули, постанывая. Ему, кажется, еще лучше, чем Азирафаэлю, он не может заставить себя оторваться, и Азирафаэль гладит, гладит его волосы, тянет в такт толчкам языка внутри себя, направляет и снова гладит. Ему всегда слишком нравились волосы Кроули. Ему всегда слишком нравился Кроули.

— Я полетел бы с тобой на любую планету, мой дорогой, — признается он. — Я не мог бросить Землю умирать, но поверь, я вовсе не страшился пустоты. Я боялся потерять тебя. Без тебя и Земля стала бы пустой.

Она и была пустой. Все года, что они не виделись, все истории, что случились не между ними, все слова, что хотелось произнести, всю боль, что хотелось разделить на двоих, но пришлось глотать, заталкивая глубоко-глубоко внутрь себя — пустота была во всем, окружала, давила, исчезая лишь в те моменты, когда Азирафаэлю казалось, что он наконец-то заметил в толпе знакомый силуэт.

А когда они действительно встречались, всегда так мимолетно, всегда обрывками, пустота таилась, замирала, ждала. Смотрела из-за угла, считала секунды, никогда не уходила до конца, всегда была где-то поблизости, на грани бокового зрения — и взрывалась, как бомба, и заваливала осколками в тот миг, когда они, расставаясь, уходили, не оглядываясь. 

Кроули трахает его языком, уже не отвлекаясь, и стонет так, будто вылизывают его самого, хотя он даже не расстегнул пояс брюк — Азирафаэль видит, как узкие джинсы неудобно натянулись между его ног, и ему, наверное, больно, и у Азирафаэля горят ладони от желания расстегнуть молнию, залезть внутрь, сжать его член — удивительно красивый, Азирафаэль до смешного восхищается им. И Кроули ведь даже дрочить толком не надо, он слабеет от одного прикосновения, смотрит растерянно, угловато дергает бедрами, резко, словно пытаясь сдержаться. И если сжать пальцы, провести кулаком от основания до головки, он начнет скулить, беспомощно, просяще, и молча, без единого слова, словно отдаваясь, словно не смея...

Азирафаэль до сих пор не знает, как показать ему, что можно. Все можно. Бери же, используй, познавай, забирай то, что принадлежит тебе по праву, что было твоим веками. Не держи себя, любовь моя. Больше никогда не держи.

Кроули ничего не просит. Не раздевается. Только заставляет Азирафаэля выть в голос на его языке, заставляет кончить прямо так, без рук, без члена, без слов — и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, словно задыхаясь от восхищения, на то, как член Азирафаэля дергается, заливая спермой кожу, пытается поймать губами горячие густые капли, слизывает их торопливо и жадно, словно захлебываясь. Азирафаэль снова сжимает его волосы, тянет голову к животу — он не хочет быть грубым, но сперма так красиво смотрится на ярко-красных губах Кроули, что он теряет рассудок. Он знает, что ему можно.

Кроули облизывается, собирает кончиками пальцев оставшуюся сперму, растирает ее по коже. Скользит рукой ниже, к все еще пульсирующей дырке, такой чувствительной, что от прикосновения Азирафаэль почти рычит, судорожно дергаясь. Его бьет дрожь, так сильно, что Кроули не с первой попытки попадает пальцами внутрь — отчасти и потому, что Кроули тоже трясет. От голода, от вида Азирафаэля, от боли в сдавленном узкими брюками члене — Азирафаэль не знает. 

Он хочет Кроули в себя. Он никогда не сможет перестать этого хотеть. 

Кроули же больно, Азирафаэль знает. Ему до дрожи хочется взять его мокрый, ноющий член в рот, вылизать темную, пульсирующую головку, пропустить в горло так глубоко, как только получится — а если не выйдет взять достаточно глубоко, вцепиться Кроули в бедра, рвануть на себя, заставить двигаться, трахая его горло — в мутной, горячечной надежде, что Кроули не остановится, даже если Азирафаэль начнет давиться его членом. Он знает, что Кроули не посмеет, он знает — а еще знает, что рано или поздно он уговорит Кроули, он его заставит. Потому что у Кроули бедра дрожат всегда так сильно, что Азирафаэлю кажется, будто ему больно от того, как сильно он заставляет себя сдерживаться. 

Он и без того держал себя веками. Они оба держали.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Азирафаэль, царапая узкие плечи, затянутые в черный хлопок. — Дай мне, ну пожалуйста.

У него не получается с первого раза расстегнуть пряжку — нарочито большую, нарочито заметную голову змеи, пальцы соскальзывают снова и снова, он уже хочет чудеснуть одежду силой мысли, но Кроули ловит его руку, пытается помочь, прижимает сильнее, упирается в ладонь членом и вздрагивает всем телом, срывается на мучительно низкое, рваное шипение, толкается в руку еще раз, и еще один, сжимает пальцы Азирафаэля так сильно, что ему больно, им обоим больно, и беспомощно трахает ладонь — снова, и еще раз, и...

— Иди сюда, — Азирафаэль тянет его на себя, заставляет подняться выше. По пути снова дергает пряжку, беспомощно царапает ткань ширинки, уже влажную от смазки, сдается, лижет сверху, не расстегивая, всхлипывая от нетерпения, и Кроули стонет неожиданно громко, так громко, что член Азирафаэля твердеет почти мгновенно, будто пораженный, что Кроули умеет издавать такие высокие, такие отчаянные звуки.

— Помоги, — шепчет Кроули, и у него срывается голос. — Ангел, помоги, я не...

У него дрожат скользкие пальцы. Азирафаэль, собрав волю в кулак, дергает за пряжку, почти разорвав, открывает молнию, помогая себе зубами, наконец-то обхватывает совсем мокрую головку члена губами, торопливо лижет, собирая языком капли смазки, помогает головке тереться о внутреннюю часть щеки — он знает, что от этого Кроули заскулит, а еще знает, что так он почувствует вкус его члена еще ярче, сможет как следует покатать его по языку, наслаждаясь взрывом вкусовых рецепторов. Он хочет его глубже, хочет больше. Он не умеет заглатывать член так же хорошо, как это делает Кроули, но он учится, и Кроули, осторожно направляя головку прямо в глотку, знает, как ему помочь.

— Расслабься, — бормочет он, и из-за шипения в его голосе Азирафаэль едва понимает, что он говорит. — Расслабь горло, просто впусти... Вот так, ангел. Вот так.

Он, конечно, льстит — Азирафаэль почти давится, когда гладкая соленая головка мягко, но твердо врезается в горло, проскальзывая все глубже. Кроули шумно сглатывает, и дрожит, и от этого его член словно вибрирует на языке Азирафаэля. Тот и хотел бы заглотить целиком, и пытается, и пока не может, и Кроули, понимая это, выходит почти целиком. Азирафаэль разочарованно стонет, тянется за членом, приоткрыв губы, выпрашивая вторую попытку. С каждым разом у него получается все лучше и лучше, и от мысли, что когда-нибудь Кроули сможет трахнуть его в рот как следует, мысли плавятся у него в голове. 

— Ты можешь быстрее, — говорит он, и сам удивляется тому, как хрипит его горло. — Просто входи и все. Дорогой мой. У нас получится.

Кроули дрожит, но слушается, направляет член ему в рот дрожащими пальцами, трется о губы, о кончик языка — слишком рваный ритм, чтобы кончить, но ему, кажется, нравится просто смотреть. Азирафаэль обхватывает головку губами, мягко посасывая, втягивает ее в рот так глубоко, как только может, двигает головой, пытаясь добиться хоть сколько-то ритмичного трения. Сдавайся, Кроули, ну же, ну...

Десяток коротких, поверхностных толчков Кроули действительно сдерживается, даже не стонет, только шипит, срываясь на всхлипы, стискивая зубы до скрипа. Азирафаэль тянет его за бедра, направляет, расслабляя горло изо всех сил, и еще раз, и...

И да. Кроули рычит, и вколачивается в горло как следует, так резко, что голова Азирафаэля откидывается назад, и он давится, конечно же, но Кроули наконец-то не обращает внимания, и долбит снова, и снова, и кончает, почти рыдая, погрузившись в рот Азирафаэля так глубоко, как только может, и тот пытается сглотнуть, и кашляет, чувствуя, как капли спермы вытекают из уголка его растраханного рта.

— Ангел, — шепчет Кроули, наклоняется к нему так резко, что почти падает, лижет щеку и губы торопливо и жадно, и, кажется, пытается извиняться, но Азирафаэль его не слушает, не слышит.

— Спасибо, — выговаривает он в бесконечно целующий рот. — Спасибо, что ты тоже меня слушал.

Он ведь просил. Он ведь уже так давно просил не держать себя. Слишком уж долго они оба держались, слишком долго не позволяли себе ничего, кроме торопливых взглядов тайком, слишком долго молчали, давясь тишиной, от которой горло болело далеко не так сладко, как от судорожно толкающегося в рот члена.

— Ты не... — Кроули осекается, мигом растеряв всю свою уверенность. — Я не...

— Расскажи еще, — просит Азирафаэль. Хватает Кроули за руку, тянет ее себе между ног, заставляет войти в себя пальцами. — Расскажи мне про свои звезды.

Кроули дрожит. Он только что кончил, но он, черт возьми, не человек, и его член не обмякнет, пока он сам этого не захочет, а он, Азирафаэль знает, хочет взять его столько раз, сколько не удавалось ни одним существам на этой планете, а потом начать заново.

— Там есть туманность, — почти стонет Кроули, и трется, трется головкой члена о бедро, и она такая горячая и мокрая, а Азирафаэль так сильно растянут, что это почти больно, и Кроули тоже больно, Азирафаэль это знает, — которую считают самым холодным местом во Вселенной. Я был там лишь однажды и... И не вернулся бы снова, ангел. Никогда. Но ее создал Люцифер, и потом, в Аду, знаешь, появился один круг, целиком изо льда...

Азирафаэлю хочется, чтобы он замолчал. Чтобы он не думал про Ад, больше никогда не думал.

— Хватит, — бормочет он, толкается, просит. — Ада здесь нет, Кроули. 

— Слушай, — просит Кроули в ответ. И входит в него — неожиданно, почти резко, Азирафаэлю, быть может, и не понравилось бы, слишком грубо, на его вкус, но это Кроули, и от ощущения его члена внутри Азирафаэль почти воет, беспомощно жмурясь.

— Нет, — и Кроули, кажется, почти плачет. — Смотри на меня, ангел. Смотри.

Да. Азирафаэль знает, что ровно в ту секунду, когда член Кроули раскрывает его, заполняет до боли глубоко и правильно, у него плывут зрачки, заполняют радужку так, что глаза темнеют. Кроули говорил ему об этом, говорил столько раз, что Азирафаэль не смог бы забыть — забыть тот хриплый, сорванный восторг в его шепоте, почти мольбу. Эта откровенность интимнее секса, интимнее любого признания, и Азирафаэль хватается за длинные волосы на затылке Кроули, прижимается лбом к его лбу и смотрит в глаза, не отрываясь, не моргая, пока   
Кроули, шипя, растягивает его, входя до самого основания. 

И да. Да. Азирафаэль и сам не знал, как сильно он хотел принадлежать Кроули, пока тот впервые не взял его.

Он не может ждать, дергает бедрами, сжимается на члене так крепко, что почти видит перед глазами звезды — те самые созвездия, ту самую Альфу Центавра. Он готов, он растянут, он хочет, и Кроули, конечно же, осторожничает — пока еще может осторожничать, пока еще ему хватает сил. Его член дергается глубоко внутри Азирафаэля, и тому кажется, будто он почти может чувствовать, как с головки стекает еще одна капля смазки; но сам Кроули не шевелит ни единым мускулом, только ресницы часто-часто дрожат. 

Азирафаэль подмят под него, почти распят, руки Кроули сжимают его запястья, а глаза Кроули желтеют, плывут, заливая белок желтым. Даже лицо меняется, искажается, словно в кривом зеркале, он красив, конечно же, безумно красив, но только теперь видно, насколько сильно он не человек, насколько демоническим остается его сущность — и Азирафаэль видит его таким не впервые, и Азирафаэль снова думает о том, что понимает, как смертные отдавали ему души. Он ведь и сам... Он ведь уже давно...

Начинает трахать Кроули всегда медленно-медленно, плавно-плавно, почти сыто, почти удовлетворенно. Он берет Азирафаэля так, как тот пробует свои любимые блюда — смакует кусочек за кусочком, стараясь распробовать каждый оттенок вкуса. Он заслужил свой десерт, и он пирует, пока Азирафаэль беспомощно дергает бедрами вверх, беспомощно пытаясь насадиться сильнее. Он знает, что долго Кроули не продержится, он знает, что Кроули сорвется и изо всех сил пытается приблизить этот момент — совсем рехнувшийся, совсем одуревший от голода. Он сжимает ногами талию Кроули, он сжимает член Кроули в своем теле, он старается, старается изо всех сил, и у Кроули по виску бежит капелька пота от усилия не ускорить темп. Азирафаэль слизывает ее языком, дурея от вкуса, поддает бедрами сильнее.

Все эти века — все эти тысячи лет — он представлял себе их секс. Всегда быстро, всегда на бегу. Задрать тогу, вжать в стену, торопливо растянуть чудом, загнать член сразу глубоко, на всю длину, довести до оргазма несколькими движениями — и взять снова, не вынимая, брать, пока можно, давясь собственной жаждой и отчаянием.

Или не так. Или в темноте, притворяясь незнакомцами, кивнуть друг другу украдкой из противоположных концов таверны, выйти на улицу — не вместе, конечно же нет, никогда вместе — лишь следовать друг за другом до первого безопасного переулка, чтобы там, наощупь, прижать члены друг к другу, заливая спермой бархат и шелк костюмов, лихорадочно цепляясь друг за друга, так сильно, что ткань начинает трещать. И ни звука, ни стона. Никогда. Только тяжелое дыхание, в тишине кажущееся оглушающим. Кроули, наверное, смог бы зажать ему рот, и держать его, и не позволять кричать, не позволять выть его имя так громко, что услышал бы не только весь город, а и вся небесная канцелярия.

Или меньше. Намного меньше. То, что Азирафаэль себе позволял — редко, так редко, что мог по пальцам посчитать все разы.

Улыбка Кроули на прощание. Узкая, затянутая в черное спина, вслед которой он никогда не позволял себе смотреть. Лихой взмах ладонью в дверях магазина.

Впереди — годы. Позади — годы. Еще сутки в магазине останется его, Кроули, запах, тяжелый, злой и сладкий, и Азирафаэль никогда, никогда не успевал дойти до спальни, никогда не мог заставить себя дождаться. Магазин знал, когда посетителей не нужно пускать. Шторы знали, когда опуститься на окна.

Он дрочил себе, шумно и глубоко дыша, впиваясь зубами в собственные пальцы, не позволяя себе кричать, никогда не позволяя, никогда не смея, даже не пытаясь растянуть удовольствие. Только запах Кроули, только непривычно грубая хватка собственной ладони на члене, только звезды, звезды в зажмуренных до боли глазах — те созвездия, названия которых он еще не знал.

Кроули не позволял ему молчать с их самого первого раза. Он выбивал из Азирафаэля крики каждым толчком, он умолял, приказывал и просил, он брал, брал и брал. Он зажигал в Азирафаэле звезды — и кто знает, было ли дано это умение Богом или Сатаной, но горели они ярче, чем те, что были там, высоко над их головами.

— Я сбегу, — говорит вдруг Азирафаэль так четко, что Кроули, пораженный, едва соображающий, почти шагнувший за грань оргазма, замирает, обхватывает рукой его щеку и смотрит в глаза. Вопросительно и тревожно. — Я сбегу туда, Кроули. Позови меня еще раз.

Кроули бьется, бьется, бьется в него. Может, что-то и говорит, но Азирафаэль не слышит.

— Кроули, — говорит он. — Теперь, наверное, моя очередь звать. Покажешь мне Альфу Центавра, Кроули?

Кроули толкается еще раз. Звезды перед глазами Азирафаэля вспыхивают так ярко, что ослепляют.

Будто они уже в космосе. Будто звезды уже рядом.

Только свет. Нет ни воздуха, ни притяжения. Тепло и свет. И ослепительные вспышки с каждым движением.

— Конечно, — шепчет Кроули. — Смотри.


End file.
